


For A Moment

by Iwritestuffsometimes (IHappenToBeAFangirl)



Series: Mafiaverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Corrupt Cops, M/M, Mafia work, blood on clothes, blood on hands, both literally and metaphorically, look Red and Razz just want a break okay, mafia enforcers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/Iwritestuffsometimes
Summary: Razz comes home. Razz just wants a nice dinner. A nice moment with his boyfriend Red.Things don't really work that way, though.





	For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors and I'll fix them as soon as possible, thank you.

Red was scrubbing at his hands when Razz came home. Already from where he was, Razz could see the bloodied water and he sighed, grabbing the peroxide and headed over to his datemate, pulling his hands out of the water. 

“Red you know just as well as I do that you can't get blood off that way.” Razz hugged, turning the water off and uncapping the peroxide, pouring it on a small sponge. “You're just going to stain your hands that way. What's wrong?” 

Red shrugged, grinning, but there was a familiar tired tightness to it that Razz knew all too well by now. 

“Same old. Made a delivery. Had to oversee a deal at the resort. Went a little south and had to dragged a stiff out of there.” He said casually. Razz internally winced- Ink was particularly brutal if a deal went sour.

He stared cleaning the spaces between Red's hands, sighing. “Yeah, sounds like a bad day. How's Edge and my brother?” 

“I made Swell 'n bro take a break today so they could go do something fun.” he shrugged. “They went to see one of those romcoms Boss claims to hate.” 

“That's good.” Razz nodded. “They needed a break too. And us? I still have these dinner reservations for us.” 

Red didn't meet his eyes. 

“'m sorry babe, I just can't.” Red mumbled. 

Razz's grip tightened. This was the third time Red had cancelled to take work on what was supposed to be their break.

“Red, you are going to show up at the dinner reservations and we're going to have some fun or I'm going to drown you in a vat of lavender oil.” Razz threatened.

Red was silent, not making eye contact, then his shoulders began shaking. For a moment, Razz feared that he pushed too far, before he heard an ungodly snort. 

“Lavender oil?” Red repeated, and Razz huffed. 

“Yeah. Lavender oil. I'm not gonna take it back.” He frowned. “Those reservations were expensive and they don't do refunds, damn it.” 

Red wiped a small tear of mirth away, leaving a small streak of red. Razz cringed and wiped it away. 

“Alright, alright, we can go on the dinner date.” Red relented, and Razz felt a small thrill. 

“Finally.” he hugged slightly. “It took you forever to see it my way.” 

Red grumbled, but leaned in and kissed him. Razz wasn't happy to taste the cigarette smoke but he filed it away for later. One bad habit at a time. For now, they had each other and their hands were clean and that was all he could ask for at the moment.  
\--- 

For a moment, dancing with Red, Razz could close his eyes and imagine that this was normal. He was out with someone he loved, out on a normal date. They have a normal apartment. He didn't have to wear gloves all the time to hide the blood on his hands. He didn't have blood on his hands at all. He just had a loving partner, and a normal life, just for a moment.  
\---

It didn't last. It never did. Razz had his face buried in his gloved hands, trembling. Blood probably caked his tuxedo but he refused to look. 

The jail cell door opened and he looked up to see the cop- Blue. His name was Blue. 

“Bail was paid, you're free to go.” The corrupt cop sounded cheerful as ever. Razz nodded, getting up and trudging out of the cell. 

He caught a glimpse of his reflection and grimaced. The knife had gotten his eye good. At least he could see from it. 

He half wished he couldn't. 

“Take care, Razz.” Blue said cheerfully, and Raz nodded as he left the compound. 

Red was leaning against a streetlight and Razz refused to look at him. 

“Razz.” Red said gently. After no response, he lifted Razz's chin. He didn't bother to hide his sympathetic wince. 

“Let's go home and get you cleaned up.” he whispered softly. Razz nodded, too drained to speak. 

For the moment, they had each other. And Razz wasn't sure how long it would last, so for now, having each other was all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Red and Razz are mafia enforcers, as well as their brothers Edge and Swell. They owe the Head a debt and act as his enforcers, and occasionally his messangers and even sometimes the clean up crew. They're all kinda tired and defeated, but they are utterly ruthless. 
> 
> Red and Razz have been dating for two years now, not really out of love but more out of shared experience. After all, how are you supposed to date someone when you're constantly having to hide to something from them? So they don't really lose each other, but they do care about each other deeply and they've settled on that. 
> 
> Their dinner date was cut short when a rival gang saw them and Razz had to stab someone in the jugular with a fork.


End file.
